1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a structure of combining a synthetic resin part and a metallic part, for example. In particular, the embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer having a metallic housing covered by a synthetic resin cover, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic apparatus having an antenna element for radio communication contained in a housing have been available in various types. In such an electronic apparatus, it is necessary to eliminate a factor to disturb an electric field radiated from an antenna element for stabilizing radio communication.
Therefore, in an electric apparatus having a metallic housing to contain an antenna element, an opening is formed in the housing at a position corresponding to the antenna element. The opening of the housing is covered by an antenna cover made of synthetic resin. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-93255 discloses an example of a means for fixing a synthetic resin part like an antenna cover to a metallic part like a housing.
According to the above patent application, the metallic part has through holes. The resin part has thermoplastic pins corresponding to the through holes. The resin part is fixed to the metallic part by inserting the pins into the through holes and thermally crushing the distal ends of the pins projected from the through holes.
In this conventional configuration, the through holes to insert the pins are simple round holes penetrating the metallic part in the thickness direction. Thus, when fixing the resin part to the metallic part, the pins must be inserted into the through holes in the axial direction. As a result, the direction of fixing the resin part to the metallic part is largely restricted. Therefore, time and labor are required for fixing the resin part to the metallic part.